sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Coconuts (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)
Coconuts – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to jeden z głównych antagonistów, Badnik-małpa stworzony przez Doktora Ivo Robotnika, nieoficjalny członek Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. Przez większość czasu wykonuje obowiązki woźnego, choć ma znacznie większe ambicje. Historia thumb|left|Coconuts zamierzający odebrać Scratchowi i Grounderowi ich nagrodę Coconuts został zdegradowany przez Doktora Ivo Robotnika do stopnia woźnego, z czego nie był zadowolony. Postanowił więc, że złapie Sonica zanim zrobią to Scratch i Grounder, aby awansować. Coconuts przebrał się za kucharza i zamaskował swojego wielkiego robota pod postacią budki z chili dogami. Gdy Sonic i Tails zjawili się po chili dogi, Coconuts wyskoczył ze swojego przebrania i uruchomił swojego robota. Następnie zaczął ścigać Sonica i Tailsa, strzelając do nich również z licznych luf robota. Ostatecznie jednak Sonic skierował wszystkie lufy do kokpitu, przez co Coconuts zniszczył własną maszynę. Gdy Coconuts i Grounder schwytali Sonica oraz Tailsa, Coconuts zjawił się i związał roboty za pomocą lassa. Sonic zasugerował mu wtedy, aby zamknął Scratcha i Groundera w klatce, w której jeż sam siedział. Coconuts zrobił to, ale Sonic uwolnił się wtedy i wrzucił go do klatki. Później Robotnik rozbił się o klatkę, niszcząc Coconutsa, Scratcha i Groundera. W odcinku High Stakes Sonic Coconuts wachlował Doktora Robotnika, gdy ten podziwiał budowle wznoszone na swoją cześć przez niewolników. thumb|left|Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts jako potwory W odcinku Trail of the Missing Tails Coconuts, Scratch i Grounder przygotowywali swoje indywidualne pułapki na Sonica. Gdy jeż się jednak zjawił, obrócił ich własne maszyny przeciw nim. Roboty zdołały potem złapać Tailsa, ale związały się razem z nim. Sonic stworzył później trąbę powietrzną, która rozwiała roboty i zasypała je okolicznymi rybami. Po tym jak wrócili do bazy, Doktor Robotnik zganił ich za niekompetencję, a także przypomniał sobie że nie widział takiego szaleństwa od czasu wygnania Doktora Warpnika do Warp of Confusion. Nieco później Sonic zaatakował bazę, a Coconuts, Scratch i Grounder próbowali go zatrzymać używając pułapek. Gdy jeż je wyłączył, Robotnik postanowił zagadać swojego wroga, podczas gdy roboty miały go zajść od tyłu. Mimo tego Sonic uciekł im i zaczął szukać Tailsa. Robotnik wysłał następnie Coconutsa, Scratcha i Groundera aby szli za jeżem i złapali go, póki jest mniej uważny ze względu na zaginięcie Tailsa. Po chwili jednak roboty wpadły w ślepy zaułek i próbowały się wytłumaczyć Robotnikowi. Wkrótce jednak Coconuts odkrył Dimensional Tunnel, który zaprowadził ich do Warp of Confusion. Coconuts, Scratch i Grounder oglądali walkę Robotnika i Warpnika na ryby. Później próbowali ruszyć za Soniciem i Tailsem, ale zostali przez nich stratowani. Gdy Robotnik i Warpnik kłócili się o maszynę zmieniającą trafione obiekty w potwory, Coconuts, Scratch i Grounder chcieli wracać do bazy. Jednakże w trakcie ucieczki zostali trafieni przez pociski i zmienili się w wielkie potwory. Postanowili następnie zaatakować Robotnika, aby odegrać się na nim za momenty w których był dla nich niemiły. Jednak zamiast doktora trafili w maszynę Warpnika, trwale ją uszkadzając. Po tym jak Sonic i Tails uciekli z Warp of Confusion i zniszczyli Dimensional Tunnel, Coconuts, Scratch i Grounder oglądali walczących ze sobą Robotnika i Warpnika, podając sobie nawzajem popcorn. thumb|Coconuts przebrany za kucharza W odcinku Momma Robotnik's Birthday Coconuts pracował na bramie przed bazą Doktora Robotnika, gdy nagle zaczęła się do niej zbliżać Momma Robotnik. Coconuts zadzwonił do doktora i próbował go ostrzec, ale został rozdeptany przez nadchodzącego intruza. Później Coconuts przebrał się za kucharza i zwabił Sonica ofertą darmowych chili dogów. Gdy jednak jeż się zjawił, Coconuts zrzucił przebranie i nasłał na niego robota zamaskowanego jako kociołek z chili. Coconuts sterował maszyną zdalnie, za pomocą pilota, każąc jej strzelać. W pewnym momencie odstrzelił sobie jednak głowę, a kiedy próbował ją założyć to robot poślizgnął się na sosie chili i wpadł na niego. Sonic uciekł potem Coconutsowi. thumb|left|Coconuts manipulujący Boom-Boomem W odcinku Big Daddy Coconuts bez pytania pożyczył Egg-O-Matic Doktora Robotnika, aby ścigać Sonica. Jednakże w trakcie pościgu Sonic odwrócił Egg-O-Matic, w taki sposób że Coconuts nie zdążył zahamować i rozbił się o skalną ścianę. Po powrocie do bazy próbował się wytłumaczyć ze zniszczonego Egg-O-Maticu, ale gdy Robotnik ujrzał szczątki swojego pojazdu to wpadł w szał. Wyrzucił następnie Coconutsa z bazy. Robot wylądował w dżungli, gdzie z palmy pomógł mu zejść mały goryl o imieniu Boom-Boom, który zgubił swojego ojca. Coconuts otrzymał od niego banana i został umyty, po czym wpadł na pomysł aby udawać że jest ojcem goryla. Coconuts przekonał następnie Boom-Booma, aby zastawili wspólnie pułapkę na Sonica. Gdy jeż się zjawił, Coconuts zaczął go ścigać na swoim pojeździe, jednak i tym razem rozbił się o skalną ścianę, a Boom-Boom zrzucił na niego dodatkowo głaz. Coconuts wygrzebał się potem spod kamienia i stracił przytomność na jakiś czas. Udało mu się później dostać pod okno bazy Robotnika i złożyć Scratchowi oraz Grounderowi propozycję porwania Boom-Booma, aby Doktor Robotnik znów mógł ich docenić. Roboty przebrały się za ojca Boom-Booma i udało im się przekonać małego goryla. Sonic jednak nie dał się nabrać i pokierował Boom-Boomem w taki sposób, że zniszczył on przebranie Coconutsa, Scratcha i Groundera. Charakterystyka Osobowość Coconuts jest gderliwy, cyniczny, nadpobudliwy i ma obsesję na punkcie udowodnienia, że jest lepszy od Scratcha i Groundera. Nienawidzi swojej pracy woźnego u Robotnika, jednak nie nienawidzi doktora, a wręcz przeciwnie - chce go usatysfakcjonować i polepszyć swoją pozycję. Jest bardzo uparty i łatwo się nie poddaje. Pomimo swojego niskiego statusu i bycia znieważanym przez inne badniki, Coconuts pokazał że jest sprytniejszy nawet od Scratcha, zwykle będąc jedynym zdolnym do zdemaskowania przebranego Sonica. Udało mu się nawet kilka razy złapać jeża. Wygląd Coconuts jest robotem-małpą. Jego tułów jest szary i przypomina kombinezon - posiada także klapę na środku, a nieco niżej przyciski. Posiada kremowe ramiona i twarz, a z kolei jego tylna i górna część głowy są czerwone. Coconuts posiada także żarówkę na głowie i nosi czerwone buty. Moce i umiejętności Coconuts dysponuje bombami kokosowymi, które może rzucać w swoich przeciwników. Jest także dobry we wspinaczce i posiada znaczne umiejętności akrobatyczne. Czasami posługuje się także swoich ogonem do chwytania przedmiotów. W niektórych przypadkach pilotuje różne pojazdy bojowe. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Doktor Ivo Robotnik (stwórca) *Scratch (czasami) *Grounder (czasami) *Momma Robotnik Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doktor Warpnik *Boom-Boom W innych mediach Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine thumb Coconuts pojawia się jako czwarty przeciwnik w grze Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Jego styl gry jest odpowiednikiem Harpy z Puyo Puyo. Z tego powodu ma tendencję do gromadzenia fasolek po bokach planszy. Archie Comics thumb|Coconuts w komiksach W komiksach, Coconuts był początkowo częścią elitarnego oddziału badników Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, którego zadaniem było złapanie młodego Sonica. Coconuts, znacznie inteligentniejszy i groźniejszy, został dodany do oddziału później i preferował samodzielne działanie. Posiadał taktyczne umiejętności, ale dał się ponieść wygórowanemu ego i maniakalnej naturze, które przerosły nawet Scratcha. Nawet po tym jak Scratch i Grounder zregyznowali z pościgu, Coconuts starał się zebrać pozostałe badniki, lecz ostatecznie poniósł klęskę. Coconuts znalazł później zatrudnienie w Casino Night, jako asystent Mammotha Mogula, lecz nie był z tej posady zadowolony - ponieważ nadal był tylko lokajem. Po Super Genesis Wave, historia Coconutsa została przepisana na nowo, z drobnymi zmianami. Po tym jak stare badniki wyszły z użytku, Coconuts znalazł pracę u Breezie, jako jej osobisty asystent w Breeze Media. Ciekawostki *Mimo, że w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Coconuts jest znacznie inteligentniejszy od Scratcha i Groundera, to w grze Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine jest dopiero czwartym przeciwnikiem, podczas gdy Grounder jest ósmy, a Scratch dwunasty. Kategoria:Badniki (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)